Vibratory screening machines are well known in industry, and are frequently used for screening of particulate materials such as mineral ores encountered in the mining industry. In use, the particulate material is conveyed along a vibrating screen deck comprising a plurality of screen panels located adjacent one another on a supporting frame. The screen panels typically have screening apertures provided therethrough, which are suitably sized for allowing particles below a predetermined size to fall through the screen panel, whilst larger particles continue to travel on top of the screen panel.
Due to the nature of the screening process, the screen panels are prone to substantial wear, and it is required that the screen panels making up the screen deck be replaced from time to time. From a maintenance perspective, it is desirable for the replacement process to be as simple and quick as possible. However, existing fastening systems usually comprise a plurality of individual fastening elements that need to be removed and subsequently replaced, thus rendering the replacement process difficult and time consuming. Some existing fastening arrangements for instance comprise fasteners that urge the screen panel against the supporting frame by sandwiching the screen panels between the supporting frame and upper parts of the fastening members. Although this arrangement results in a sturdy and reliable fastening arrangement, it will be appreciated that replacement of the screen panels may be an time consuming process, as all the fastening members first need to be removed before the screen panels can be replaced, and conversely all fastening members must be replaced after the panels have been replaced. In addition to the adverse effect on replacement time, the removal and replacement of the fastening members may also result in loose parts getting lost during the replacement process.